edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle is the Christmas special of Ed, Edd n Eddy which is also considered a part of Season 4. This episode is about Eddy sick of getting cheap presents for Christmas and plans to get adopted by one of the neighborhood kids so he can mooch of their presents. This is also the first of the four special half hour episodes. Plot Part One It's Christmas Eve in the Cul-De-Sac, and all of the kids are joyously awaiting the arrival of Christmas Day. But Eddy, after a search through his house, finds the hiding place where his parents stored away his Christmas presents and unwraps them, only to be aggravated by the sight of the articles of clothing that he unwrapped. He rapidly continues to tear open his Christmas presents as a flashlight's beam hits a nearby mirror and the light bounces off into the night's sky. Meanwhile, at the Park 'n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters are popping open "Krazy Krackers" and each one of them receives a paper crown. Right after Marie gets her crown, Lee notices the beam of light from Eddy's flashlight in the sky and is curious about it. She and her sisters decide to follow the light and investigate, and they set out to find out where the light is coming from and why. Back at Ed's house, Ed is excitedly awaiting Santa Claus's arrival and prepares for it. He carries his house's chimney to his room and ends up awakening Sarah, who climbs out of bed and marches down to his room, demanding an explanation, only to be told by an anticipated Ed that he was awaiting for Santa's arrival. So Sarah thrusts her stocking at Ed and orders him to hang it up where Santa will see it and threatens to stuff him in the turkey if he doesn't. Ed nails Sarah's stocking to the chimney and waits for Santa Claus, when Edd stops by to give Ed a poinsettia to wish him a merry Christmas, only to embraced in a hug by Ed. The two are soon surprised when Eddy stomps over to tell them how he opened up all his Christmas gifts early and he only got clothes. After an argument with Edd, Eddy comes up with an idea to have one of the kids adopt him so he can have some of their presents instead, and leaves Ed's house shortly after. First, Eddy walks over to Jonny and Plank's house, only to discover that all of the snow in their yard is missing. After being invited into the house by Jonny, Eddy learns that it's one of Jonny's family Christmas traditions to bring all of the snow into their house as a thanks to Mother Nature. All of the presents under Jonny's Christmas tree are frozen in ice blocks, and Eddy plans to try and crack them open. However, a trapdoor opens underneath him and sends him down an ice slide, which sends Eddy into Jonny's front yard. Jonny comes out of his house and tells Eddy that Plank knew that he was only trying to steal their Christmas all along, and does not adopt Eddy in the end. Next, Eddy goes over to Rolf's house, only to find Rolf dressed in a lamb suit and his house decorated with all kinds of meat. Eddy is told by Rolf that every year, a troll named Yeshmiyek will come and deliver Christmas dinners to good children, and tells Eddy the story of Yeshmiyek in song. Rolf's Christmas traditions do not involve material gifts, so Eddy leaves after Rolf starts singing about Yeshmiyek again. Part Two Ed and Edd are ashamed of Eddy's view of what Christmas is all about, and Edd formulates a plan to show Eddy the true meaning of Christmas. Eddy's next stop is Nazz's house, and when Eddy is invited into the house by Nazz, he is charmed by the Christmas outfit she's wearing. She offers him one of her own Christmas gifts, as Eddy planned, and also offers him a glass of egg nog. But, when Nazz tries to get Eddy under the mistletoe with her, Eddy is so shocked he spouts egg nog at her. After that, Eddy's kicked out of Nazz's house. While on his way to the next house, Eddy is lured into a trap set by Edd and Ed that leads him to a tree where Edd, dressed as an angel, is lowered down in front of Eddy by Ed, who appears behind the tree dressed as a shepherd. However, Edd's plans fail to show Eddy Christmas's true meaning, and Eddy rips the cardboard wings off of Edd's back. Eddy uses the wings to trick Jimmy into thinking he is a Christmas angel who picks a child to stay with every Christmas to show them the true meaning of Christmas, and the child must share some of their gifts with Eddy. Eddy's trick works on Jimmy, but first, Jimmy shows Eddy all of the Christmas treats he baked, including a gingerbread sailor village. Then Jimmy leaves Eddy alone in the kitchen to use the toilet, and when Jimmy comes back to show Eddy more decorative baking tips, he finds that Eddy devoured his entire gingerbread village. Enraged, Jimmy phones Sarah, who quickly shows up at his house and attacks Eddy, throwing him out of the house. Meanwhile, the Kanker Sisters continue their journey and come across a few bizarre items: sausages and pennies ("franks and cents"), a moldy slice of bread with mushrooms growing out of it ("mold"), and a beautiful fur coat ("fur"). Lee sees these items as "signs" of them getting closer to figuring out where the beam of light is coming from, and the girls continue to trudge through the snow. Now Eddy decides to try one last time to get adopted, and he even goes over to Kevin's house to get him to adopt him. Kevin gives Eddy a gift, but when Eddy unwraps it, it turns out to be Kevin's fist punching him and giving him a slight black eye. Eddy leaves Kevin's house and trudges through the cold, snowy winter's night. Shivering, Eddy soon comes across a Christmas tree with a bunch of gleaming, colorful lights strung around it. But one of the bulbs, Eddy notices, has gone out, and he takes the new bulb that Ed had dropped into his pocket earlier. Eddy replaces the bulb, and the tree starts glowing beautifully and intensely, so beautifully that all of the other kids stop by to admire the tree. Edd congratulates Eddy for his selfless act, and Eddy realizes that he feels good about being generous and that getting good gifts isn't the true meaning of Christmas. Suddenly, a large red sack drops out of the sky, and it turns out to be Santa's bag of presents for the Cul-De-Sac kids. Although it seems that Eddy has completely forgotten his selfish ways, he quickly steals the sack and Ed and Edd chase him into Rolf's shed. Ed tries to take the bag away from Eddy and back to the other kids, but Eddy tries to take it back, resulting in a tug-of-war that ends up sending the sack through the roof of the shed and back to the other kids, much to their joy. Eddy has fallen into the manger, and part of Edd's angel costume gets caught on a jagged point made by the sack when it was sent through the shed roof. Ed is knocked over and stands by the manger, just as the Kankers, with their paper crowns, enter the shed, carrying the items they found on their journey, introducing them as mold, franks and cents, and fur. Apparently, the gifts weren't enough to give to the boys, because the Kanker Sisters quickly grab the Eds and make out with them, hanging a sign on the shed door reading, "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL NEXT X-MAS." And in the distance, the kids are standing on a cliff, singing Christmas carols. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': (grabs Ed by the face) "Yeah, right! And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold!" (Throws Ed out of the way and sits on the chair) "I hate Christmas!" (Ed gets nervous) Edd: "Come now, Eddy. Surely you'd jest!" (No response) Eddy? Eddy: "Hey you know what? I found my parents' Christmas stash, and all of my presents bite, Double D!" Edd: "YOU DID WHAT?!" (shocked) "Oh, Eddy! How could've you been so selfish! (saddened) Oh, your parent's trust, shattered! Shame to you!" Ed: (nervously running with a wooden board) "Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me." Eddy: "Hey, you know it and I know it! Christmas is the one time of year, when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want, and all I got was lame'o clothes!" (Ed carries him around the board and puts him down) Edd: (Christmas music plays) "Hold it right there mister! The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs or selfish wants, rather it comes from here." Eddy: (Edd places his hand on Eddy's heart) "That's my udder you're touching!" ---- *'Eddy: '"Ho ho ho Jonny boy! (Jonny bites Eddy's nose) "Yow!" ---- *'Rolf': (proudly showing Eddy around his house which is full of meat products) "Behold the toil of 24 days labor Ed-Boy! A celebration of whatnots, bangles, knick-knacks, doodads and an assortment of cured, smoked, poached and other mammal flesh!" Eddy: "You can smell it a mile away stretch." (looks up at a picture) "Who's the bearded troll?" Rolf: (laughing) "Oh, you cramp Rolf's bowels! Surely you recognize the great Yeshmiyek? She who lives in the center of the earth where she prepares the holiday feast for good males and females! Let us sing in honor of her great stewing!" ---- *'Eddy': "Aw, come on! Give me a break!" (Opens a chest) "Parents, who invented them?" (Walks and hears a creak) "THE CHRISTMAS STASH!" (Opens a present) PBBHTT! (Opens another present) "A dickie? They still make these?" (Opens another present) "Say it ain't so!" (Opens the last one and finds fluffy, bunny pajamas; he starts to foam at the mouth) "I HATE GETTING CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS!" (He throws it at the lantern, and it hits a mirror sending the light to the sky, directly over the trailer park) ---- *'Lee': "You're next, Marie." Marie: "Christmas crackers are a hoot!" May: "Hurry up! Maybe you'll get a paper crown!" Marie: "Of course, I'll get a paper crown. They all come with a paper crown, stupid!" (Marie sticks up the strings, and lets go the cracker. May stares) May: "It's a dud, Marie!" Lee: "Just like you, huh May?" (Explosion. May's head slips off) Marie: "Lee, May got a makeover!" (grabs the paper crown) May: (pulls her head out) "And you were worried you wouldn't get a crown." (May points to the twinkling star) "Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky!" Lee: "Where?" Marie: (pushes Lee aside) "She said the sky, stupid!" Lee: (grabs May and Marie by their necks and lets go) "Wait, I see it! Bundle up girls, and let's see what the hubbub's all about." Marie: (gets up) "Yeah, May." May: (gets up) "Yeah, Marie." (And soon, as the snow was covered of what seemed like a desert, the Kankers walk over it, following the star to its direction. Reenactment of the three kings who travelled from far to see Jesus, in the Christmas night) ---- *'Ed': (running mournfully after Santa's receding sleigh) "Take me with you! I Ed, you Santa! We good!" ---- *'May': (after the Kankers hold their presents out) "Now it is time for our Christmas gifts!" Marie: "Payback, Christmas kisses all around!" Lee:(Smiling) "And we ain't talkin' about just on the cheeks either!" The Eds: (scream in fear) Edd: "No please! Show mercy!" (gets yanked by his legs off the ceiling towards Marie) Eddy: "Run away!" (gets grabbed by Lee as he is almost out of her reach outside the shed) Lee: "Oh no you don't!" (closes door after putting up a sign saying not to open until next Xmas, while all the nearby kids celebrate their spirit by caroling) Reception Being the first of the specials episodes and a Christmas episode it received highly positive reviews from fans. Trivia *The title is a reference to the song "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle" by Kay Kyser. *Ed recalls being an elf from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed". *This is the first time the show uses new Digital Inking techniques (if you're wondering why they might look a little different, but the show is still drawn by hand). *When Jimmy called Sarah on the phone the sound makes it like it was a button phone but he has to dial with a wheel dialer. *The attic appears again in this episode. The other episode is "''Quick Shot Ed''". *Look closely at the last present Eddy is trying to open in his attic, just before the scene moves on towards the Kankers. No matter how much Eddy tears open the present, the wrapping is still there. *When May shouts out "Do you see what I see? Something shining in the sky!", this is a reference of the song Christmas song, "Do you see what I see?". *The scene where Eddy replaces the bulb on the tree is a parody of the Charlie Brown Christmas special. *The scene where all The Eds plus The Kankers are in Rolf's shed resembles a Nativity scene which is the birth of Jesus Christ. Eddy is Jesus, Edd is the angel, Ed is the shepard and the Kankers are the 3 kings who bought presents for Jesus, like they did. In fact, Edd was right when he said that picture had the Christmas spirit. *The three presents the Kankers brought to The Eds were mold, franks and cents, and fur, which spoofs the gifts The Three Wise Men brought which were gold, frankincense, and myrrh. *This is the first episode of the series which is set in winter. The next episode set in this season is "The Eds are Coming". *When Lee Looked out the window we can see one of her eyes. *In "Fa, La, La, La, Ed," Rolf knows what Christmas is, and all of its traditions. But in this episode, he has no clue what Christmas is. *After Ed said he feels such a lucky elf, Eddy said "It's like a Nightmare Before Christmas." The name of the fantasy stop-motion film. *Rolf plays the concertina in this episode. *When Ed and Eddy are fighting and Eddy is smashed to the ground when he gets up he has lipstick marks on his face. Later they are gone. *Mary was the only biblical person not to be in the shed. *Eddy's line of "A dickie? They still make these?" has become an internet meme. *For some reason, when Eddy was calling everyone's name for who got presents in the sack, Ed wasn't mentioned. Maybe because he was offscreen at the time. *Yeshmiyek is mentioned again in a minigame in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *It is revealed that Eddy gets clothes as presents for Christmas. *Apparently it's a family tradition for Jonny to freeze the inside of his house. *Jimmy's eyebrows are thicker than usual in this special episode. *This is the only christmas special and it is 100% unlikely that theres going to be a secong one because the series ended with ed edd n eddy big picture show. Gallery jing-5.jpg|Graffitied snow! Image:A_Dickie.jpg|"A dickie? They still make these?" JSF.png|Jonny's Frozen Living Room JSLIDE.png|Frozen Slides at Jonny's Place Image:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel yesh-12.jpg|Rolf and his meat products. Yeshmiyek.jpg|Yeshmiyek. File:AKA SP1.jpg|The AKA picture Video Whole Episode jBWClIoSMfI Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 4 Category:Specials